


[Podfic] Par amour - et égoïsme pur

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Coda, Creepy Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e09 The Executioner, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: C'est sa faute s'il y a ce cadavre sur la table de la morgue, et lorsqu'Ed s'écroule dans ses bras, il se souvient pourquoi : par amour - et égoïsme pur





	[Podfic] Par amour - et égoïsme pur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Par amour - et égoïsme pur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261025) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[podfic](https://clyp.it/3ul4zkxa)


End file.
